


Splitting (In the Literal Sense)

by kirbapy



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, BPD, Borderline Personality Disorder, Break Up, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Borderline Personality Disorder, M/M, Mentions of Death, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Unhappy Ending, death mention, implied BPD, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbapy/pseuds/kirbapy
Summary: Henry has a serious conversation with Randall.They're just not meant for each other anymore.
Relationships: Randall Ascot & Henry Ledore, Randall Ascot/Henry Ledore
Kudos: 5





	Splitting (In the Literal Sense)

**Author's Note:**

> This was just written to vent about some things. I honestly prefer writing angsty things--It makes me feel better. Or at least think I feel better! I wrote this pretty quickly just to get some things out lol so it isn't a very deep or good read as I'd prefer it to be

“What?”

Randall’s own voice echoed in his head with the pounding of a thousand drums. Everything was hot--Why was the room so hot? It wasn’t even summer. Wasn’t there air conditioning?

“I said that I...I don’t think we should be together anymore,” Henry repeated curtly. His hands were folded together, interlaced as he stared down at them. Though most say to keep eye contact, who would in this situation?

Randall’s voice was quick to waver. Why was his throat swelling up? “I… I don’t understand. You’re--You’re joking, right?” Randall asked. “It’s… We’ve known each other so long, Henry. What are you going on about?” 

Henry simply let out a sigh of his throat, pressing his hands against his forehead, before bringing them down, pointing them at Randall again. 

“You’ve…Changed in 18 years,” Henry said monotone.

So had Henry.

“You’re not the Randall I fell in love with anymore.” 

Henry was different, but Randall still loved him. 

“Your personality, everything… Your bursts are more extreme, your pain is too intense, I… I can’t handle dealing with it.” 

Henry had pain too. Isn’t that what leaving for 18 years caused? 

“I thought I still loved you,” Henry sighed. “But I don’t. Not anymore.” 

Randall felt his own teeth graze his lips in the silence. 

“So you’ve been lying to me since I returned?” 

Stay calm, Randall, deep breaths.

“That--That’s not what I’m saying, no,” Henry said with a slight stammer to his words. Was his tongue getting tied too? A man of Henry’s status normally prepared for these speeches right? Just like politics. 

“We’re not right for each other anymore. You have other people, don’t you? Angela is still there for you.” 

“But, but I… I never loved Angela,” Randall winced. “I--I loved…”

Randall’s words rang out empty. But he never finished them. 

“Isn’t Hershel there for you?” Henry asked as a quick reply.

Randall clenched at his arm to his side. “He--He never forgave me. We’re not really friends anymore.”

“Hm,” Henry hummed in response. 

“I don’t blame him. You have to face the consequences of your actions.” 

Randall felt his words beginning to catch in his throat again. “I--I know that, I know all of that, I do--” Why did his face feel damp? And hot? Randall couldn’t tell. His whole body was shaking, everything, like the leaves of his mind were deteriorating from the unwilling shock of the situation. 

Henry adjusted his sleeves, continuing on. “Besides that, there’s other things about your behavior too, you have distasteful, well, taste in who you’ve kept at your side besides me,” Henry snarked, clearly alluding to Descole. “You fixate on people. I’m not your entire world, you know.” 

“But… But I don’t have anyone else!” Randall said with a sob. 

Henry winced--Not out of sympathy, empathy, none of that. Just discomfort. Discomfort of how human situations like this were. 

“Listen, I--It’s not my responsibility to care for you.” 

“But it isn’t my fault that this has happened to me, I never meant to leave all of you, I never meant to let it have this impact on my brain, I can’t control these things anymore, I--!” 

Henry let out a dry chuckle. “Sometimes I do think it’d be best you never returned.” 

Randall’s eyes glistened as he looked up at Henry in shock. It were clear to both of them that discomfort and regret quickly crossed over Henry’s face. 

Henry quickly cleared his throat, standing up. “I… I think it’s best you leave. You won’t be living here anymore. You can stay in Monte d’Or of course, but… I don’t think you’ll be seeing me soon, yes? I’ll have your stuff delivered to you, if you so wish. Or I can deliver it myself.”   
Randall stood up soon after, turning around. 

“No need, I won’t need it anymore.” 

Henry didn’t say much.

“Mm… If you say so.” 

Randall headed to the door, but before he could open it, Henry did for him. 

“Goodbye, Randall.” 

“Goodbye, Henry.” 

They didn’t see each other after that.

And just like that… 

The betrayal was real.

Perhaps he should have succeeded at dying the first time.

Or perhaps he should have succeeded at his revenge the first time. 

Randall’s mind was finally broken that day. It would never mend again.

It hurt.


End file.
